AKB0048 : Next Generation
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: After Motomiya Nagisa became Maeda Atsuko the 14th, it was time for a new generation. (Ocs) (I do not own AKB0048)
1. 00 Understudies?

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : 00 Under Studies?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Third Person POV

A girl with long blonde hair, and blues eyes with hearts. She was wearing a white skirt with tank-top-like sweat shirt, knee length white socks and blue slippers. She was listening to Ponytail to Shu Shu and dancing a long.

"-hadashi no mizushibuki-"

The music stopped because of a message.

"Huh? What is this?" She asked herself before clicking the button.

"I want you!-"

Her eyes widen before even knowing what was happening.

"Greetings!" A girl with a bunny hat said.

"0048 is opening auditions for Under-studies." A girl with red hair said.

"If you're interested to join 00-" A girl with green hair said in a clam voice.

"-or wish to meet your 00 idol-" A girl with very fluffy, light pink, elbow-length hair said.

"-please send us your 00 auditions!" A girl with long blonde hair tied in high pig-tails said.

"Send us an email of you singing and dancing to us." A girl with long, wavy aquamarine hair said.

"We'll inform you if you passed the first round." A girl with long, wavy dark pink hair, which fades into light pink-blonde at the ends of her hair said.

"The dead-line is April 6th." A girl blue-gray hair tied in a side ponytail said.

"Don't forget." A girl with short strawberry red hair with a green ribbon tied into it.

"Good luck!" They all said together.

"No way..." She said. "This is real.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Girl's POV

I'm Hoshizora Miki, I live with my grandpa and grandma. My mama died in a car crash, while my papa died in a burning house. I'm 13-years-old. I love 00 as much as I love my grandpa and grandma. My best friend is Hanamura Hibiki, she told me everything about 00 when she visted my home town. Hanastar, the land of flowers. My dreams is to become a 00 idol and protec everyone's smiles. No matter what... I'll do my best to make my dream to come true. 'No matter how hard words could be, that won't bring me down.' and that's my Motto.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I'm re-writing my story!


	2. AKB0048 Part 1

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : AKB0048 Part 1

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes! Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes! Kimi ni..."

I asked my grandpa if I could join 00, and I was so surprise he said yes, so I asked him to help my record, and my grandma was happy I was going to be a 00 idol she helped me on my singing voice.

"Yatto kitzuita, Hontou no kimochi, Shoujiki ni yukun da, Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo, Hashire!"

I never had so much fun singing, I usally sing whenever I'm sad or mad to show out my feelings but this singing to my Grandpa.

"Aitakatta!"

"Okay, cut."

I smiled at him.

"Miki, don't over work yourself, it's not good for your body." Grandma said coming in.

"I know, but I can't help it, Obaa-san, Ojii-san."

"You're just like your, Miki." Obaa-san said.

"Mama?"

"That's right... Your mother, Chouko, hated to give up and always over-push herself." Ojii-san said.

"And she always say, 'I know, but I can't help it.'," Obaa-san said.

I saw her get out an box and took out a ribbon.

"Here, this is your mother's favorite ribbon, I know you'll take good care for it, Miki."

She put it in my hands.

"B-but, Obaa-san I can't-"

"Miki, take it, you'll remember us and we'll remember you by the T.V." Ojii-san said.

"Ojii-san.."

I let Obaa-chan tie it around my wrist.

"You can use this for anything, your clothes to hair."

"Thank you, Obaa-san, Ojii-san."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

I looked at my computer and clicked on the new message.

"Congratulations! You passed 0048 First selection!" I read out loud.

'I pass.'

I kept on reading.

"Pick up is at 8 am, please don't be late or you're left behind."

I smiled to myself and walked downstairs.

"So, Miki, did you pass?" Ojii-san asked.

"Miki?" Obaa-san said.

"I passed." I said. "I passed 0048 first selection!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Sorry for this short chapter... But I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. AKB0048 Part 2

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : AKB0048 Part 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I just got on the airplane to 00 adutions.

'This isn't the same without Hibiki..' I thougth as I looked out the window.

"Can we sit here too?"

I looked up, seeing a girl with Long brown hair, another girl with Dark blue waist length hair, and another girl with Short pink hair.

I nodded with a smile.

"I'm Kimimaru Saya, this is Midori Rikka, and that's Hotori Mikan."

"Hoshizora Miki, nice too meet you." I said with an smile.

We talked for a while, until we heard a crash.

"What happen?!" Saya yelled.

"S-s-sorry! It seems we have flew into something big, please remain calm."

I looked out the window.

"We didn't hit something big, we hit the Kiara drive for Akibastar." I said.

"Really?" Saya asked looking out the window as well.

'Akibastar… A place where our dreams come true..' I thought.

"Cool…" Saya said.

"Wow.." Mikan said.

"This Is a beautiful place." Rikka said.

I looked around seeing the other girls knocked out.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I don't know.."

"Oh well," I said.

We saw 4 girls come up to us.

"It seems like the Kiara drive was too much for them, and I'm Koyomi Kyoko, this is Shu Karin, and Katami Ringo."

"Hello." Saya said.

I looked at a girl In the next seat.

'That girl… She looks like Hibiki.. Oh well.' I thought as I smiled to myself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We got off the plane and touched the floor.

We saw about 9 girls.

"You're here to girl 00, right?" A girl with red hair said.

"Yep, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Shinonome Kanata."

"Sonata!"

"Kanzaki Suzuko."

"Yokomizo Makoto."

"Kishida Mimori, known as Shinoda Mariko the 8th."

"Ichijo Yuka."

"Aida Orine."

"Sono Chieri."

"Motomiya Nagisa, known as Acchan the 14th."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Then it hit me.

"WHAT?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Hehe, Sorry to have a short chapter! But you know Teacher is over-working us with homework -_- so just I thought to write a short chapter, hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Training

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Training

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"And that's Akibastar."

I looked around.

'This is Akibastar..'

"And, Hoshizora Miki, Hanamura Hibiki, and Shu Karin follow me."

'Hibiki?'

I looked at the girl.

"Hibiki."

"Oh, yo Miki."

I nodded and we followed Acchan.

"This is your room, enjoy, call us if you need anything."

"Uhh, Acchan, when do we start training?" Karin asked.

"Oh, that, I'll come pick you guys up, so don't worry."

She left.

"I'll take the top bunk." I said.

"I'll share with you." Hibiki said siting on the bottom bunk.

I smiled.

"You guys seem close." Karin said.

"We're childhood friends." I said.

Karin smiled and sat on her bed.

"Of course." Hibiki said.

I saw Karin put up a picture of Kanata, and Mayuyu.

"You're a Mayuyu, and Kanata supporter?" I asked.

"Oh, me? Yes... I like how Mayuyu is always helping out others and Kanata is encourging others, and I want to be like her."

I smiled.

"What about you Hibiki?" I asked.

"I'm a Chieri supporter, and what about you?"

"Acchan!" I yelled.

"Of course, it's like you Miki." Hibiki said.

I jumped out of the bunk and landed safely.

"Yosh! I'm going to go look around again!"

I ran out the door and saw pictures.

"This..."

I looked around.

"Yuuko the 7th, Yuihan the 6th, and Acchan the 13th." I said to myself.

'This is the pictures of the past Center.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We walked into a room.

"This is Ushiyama-Sensei, the sensei who will be teaching you."

We nodded.

"Okay!" He clapped. "Today you girls will be dancing to Shonichi, get ready!"

Hibiki and I were in front.

As we started dancing we were stopped.

"Stop! You're all over the place and you," He pointed to Mikan. "Stop trying to not hit others while dancing, keep up to the beat!"

I saw as Mikan lowered her face.

'Mikan.'

"-Kagayaite mieta-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

We took big breathes.

"You're not singing with the beat, and you! Move with the beat!" He pointed at Mikan.

"Sorry! I'll try harder." Mikan said.

"Man.. You girls."

'What should we do now...'

I looked up and then back.

"We'll do our best, right?" I said looking back.

"Of course!"

"Let's do it one more time."

We looked in front with more determination.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

We started all over again, and at the end, I have fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I sat next to Hibiki at dinner.

"This food is yummy!" Saya yelled.

"Saya, not too loud.." Rikka said.

"That was tiring but, when you eat this food, you feel refreshed right?" Mikan said.

"You're right Mikan-San." Ringo said.

"Yummy..." Nanami said.

"This is..." Kyoko said.

"Thanks for the food Papa chef!" Karin yelled.

One... More Step...

000000000000000000000000000To the Next Stage000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! I just been busy with my hw and writing, anyways, thanks for readin!


	5. Concret In-Stand?

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Concret Stands-In?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I was running... Up the stairs.

"I can't reach it."

I tripped.

"Why can't I reach it..."

I looked around.

"Hibiki?"

She was walking up taking it slow, not worrying about anything.

"Why can she stay so clam."

I looked up.

"Maybe... Just like her... I could reach it."

I stood on my knees.

"Let's go!"

I stood up only getting hit in the forehead.

"Ouch..."

"What are you doing?"

I looked around seeing that Hibiki was in front of me, following along with Saya and Kyoko.

"Miki, what are you doing?" Saya asked.

I touched my forehead.

"Just a minute ago, you hit the wall." Kyoko said.

Hibiki held out her hand.

"Here, we don't want to be late."

"Hai!"

I took her hand a got up.

'Was that.. A dream?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yume wa ase no naka ni..." Saya sung.

"Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana.." Rikka sung next.

"Sono doryoku.." Mikan sung next.

"Kesshite uragiranai..." Nanami and Ringo sung next.

"Yume wa ase no naka ni.." Kyoko and Karin sung together

"Me wa daishite zutto matteiru.." Hibiki sung next.

"Itsuka kitto, negai kanau made..." I finished.

We weren't practicing Shouichi... Just singing it for fun.

"Yosh!"

"Sonata."

"Sonati."

"Tsubasa-san is calling us! C'mon hurry up!"

"H-h-hai!"

We ran with her.

"Hurry up! Ringo! Nanami! Mikan!" Saya yelled.

"I'm so tired..." Nanami said.

I looked at the three.

"Don't think this is tiring! Remember the first training we had!" I yelled.

It was only 3 weeks since we've been in Akibastar... I wounder how Hanastar is going.

"I remember now!" Ringo shot up.

She started running leaving Nanami and Mikan behind.

"Ma-matte!" (Wait!)

We laughed a bit.

"Man.. Why can't you people be a bit mature?" Karin asked.

"Huh?" Kyoko started. "Since when did Kari-Chan become mature?"

"Kyoko... What are you saying?"

"Because here."

Kyoko held up her phone showing pictures of Karin sleeping with her childish face?

"Wait! How did you get that?" Karin asked.

"Earlier, Hibiki-San and Miki-Kun let me in."

I felt a glare and stepped back a bit where Rikka and Saya was.

"Karin, don't worry we wouldn't tell Kanata-tachi." Rikka said.

She walked into the room before us.

"Don't worry, Karin is always like that." Kyoko said walking in too.

"Kyoko-san, and Karin-san, is a bit scary in a way..." Mikan said.

"Agreed..." Nanami and Ringo said.

"C'mon let's hurry up!" Saya yelled.

"Hai-hai!"

We walked in together.

"We're here, do you need anything?" Karin asked.

Just then someone just came a tackeled me in the back.

"Kya!"

I almost fell but I put my feet in front of me keeping my blance.

"Miki is strong after all!~"

"That voice.." I turned my head a bit. "Yuuko!"

"Yuuko-san.." Hibiki said.

She smiled then answered.

"Tsubasa-san do you need anything?"

"Oh that's right.."

She took out her pad.

"We're doing a Concret at Akibastar, but we need some stands-in."

"Stands-in?"

Yuuko had her arms around my neck.

"That means if we're gone, the under-studies or any member will take our places." Yuuko said.

"Oh." I said looking in front again.

"Replacing Yuuko will be..."

"Yuuko? You're not performaning?" Saya asked.

"Maybe..."

"Hanamura Hibiki."

We all looked at the calm Hibiki.

"Hai."

"Replacing Acchan..."

"This is getting a bit scary, right Kyoko-san." Ringo said.

"Yes, just a bit."

"-will be Hoshizora Miki."

"Me?!" I yelled having to have Yuuko let go of me.

"Yes, it seems to me that your skill has almost match Acchan's, and moving on.."

"But, it's good Miki." Karin said.

"You're trying to beat Acchan right? Then use this time to out shine her." Hibiki said.

I smiled a bit.

"Hai."

"Replacing Mariko will be Kanata."

We looked over to the side seeing Kanata-tachi.

"Replacing Kojiharu will be Megumi, and replacing Sae will be-"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We were training.

'This is so tireding... But I have to go through this!'

We were practicing Beginner with Takamina-tachi.

"Ima boku wa-"

After Practice

I looked in the mirror.

"Miki, don't over do it."

I looked behind.

"Hibiki."

"Here."

She threw me a water bottle and I caught it.

"Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000To the next Stage0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Yes This is kinda like episode 7, but I just wanted to try doing this, heheh...


	6. Day Off

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Day off

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Third Person POV

"River! Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-"

"Woah..." Saya said.

"Miki-san is so radiance, and.." Mikan said.

"Hibiki-san is so radiance too." Rikka finished.

The 78th Generation smiled.

"Akibastar-tachi." Karin started.

"Are singing along with Miki-tachi." Kyoko finished.

"This is.." Nanami started.

"The radiance of an 0048 idol." Ringo finished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

I had already dressed up.

Black tank-top, over it is a long white V tank-top, short jeans, black flats, long black handbag. I tied my hair in a high ponytail with my mother's ribbon.

'Yosh!' I thought. 'Time to wake Hibiki up.'

I turned away from the mirror and went to go look at Hibiki, she was only half a wake.

"Hibiki, it's time to wake up," I started. "Karin already left."

She rubbed her eyes.

"H-h-hai..." She said softly.

I jumped down from the last bar.

I headed for the door till..

"Miki.."

"Hm?"

I turned around to look at her.

"Oh, Hibiki, today, I think Tsubasa-san said we had a day off? Today, I'm going shopping with Saya and Rikka. Mikan, Nanami, and Ringo is going to the karaoke bar to practice, and Kyoko, and Karin... I don't really know what they're doing... Anyways, do you want to go shopping together?" I asked.

"Sure," Hibiki said standing up. "I'll get ready first."

I smiled a bit and walked to the bathroom.

"Good morning Miko!"

I was tackeled down by Sonata.

"So-So-Sonata?!" I manged to yell out.

"Sonata! What are you doing?!"

"Kanata."

Kanata ran over where I was and took Sonata off me.

"Sorry, Miki-san." Kanata held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said taking her hand.

"Sonata, say you're sorry."

"But! Miko said she was fine!"

"It's okay Kanata, and Sonata was jus playing around, right?" I asked with a smile.

"That's right! Miko said it was fine!"

Kanata only sighed.

"Sonata don't cause anymore trouble..."

"Hai!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I was waiting at the door for Hibiki, Rikka, and Saya.

"Miki! Sorry! We're late!"

I turned to the side seeing Saya and Rikka.

Saya was wearing a white tank-top, over it was a orange shirt showing a bit of her shoulder, short jeans, short white socks, orange running shoes, and long orange handbag. Her hair was down, and had a orange head band on.

Rikka on the other hand... She was wearing white shirt, black vest, thigh-length white light blue skirt, black flats, long blue handbag, and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was down, a bit of her hair was tied by a blue ribbon that matched her clothes.

"Am I late also?"

"Hibiki."

Hibiki was wearing a white tank top, over it what a V blue shirt, short dark jeans, black flats, dark blue hand band, and a diamond necklace. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Saya came and whispered to me.

"Nee, Miki... You invited Hibiki?" Saya whispered to me.

"Yes, I thought I would be fun to add in another member." I whispered back.

"What are you talking about?" Rikka asked.

"Nothing!" Saya and I yelled together.

"Should we start going?" Hibiki asked.

"Hai!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan POV

"We should start going." I said.

I'm wearing a pink shirt, white skirt, white flats, and a long pink hand bag.

"Wait!"

I looked at the door.

"Huh?" Nanami and Ringo answered together and looked at the door.

"Yuka-senpai, Orine-senpai, Suzuko-senpai, and Makoto-senpai, do you need anything?" Nanami asked.

"Kya~ Someone called me Senpai!" Makoto yelled.

"Makoto-san senpai? Is that true?" Suzuko said.

"Suzuko..."

"Hey, hey..." Yuka said. "So, anyways, you guys want to go Karaoke together?"

"Together?" Ringo said.

"Yes," Orine said. "Since we're going to go Karaoke, we should go together and practice."

"Sure," I said. "It's fine with us."

We smiled at each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Karin POV

"Kyoko..." I started. "Where are we going?"

"Shh..."

I looked in front.

"Why are we following Tsubasa-san?" I asked.

"It's about Sensei-sensei..." Kyoko started. "And about the successors."

"Successors?"

"Yes.." She started. "I'm worried about if we're going to be a successor, Yuihan center is open, and maybe one of the understudies will be her."

"Maybe," I answered agreeing on her.

"And, Miki or Hibiki will be that Center."

I froze.

"Miki or Hibiki?"

"Right now, we're not that popular, but after the in-stand concert, Miki and Hibiki had became more popular, and if we want to shine like that... Tsubasa has to agree on letting us perform."

I nodded and sneaked with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

I tried on different kinds of dresses.

"Maybe this one!" Saya yelled.

She was in a brown shirt with a line a cross her chest with flowers, jean mini-skirt, black flip-flops, and black cap.

"It's cute, it really matches your eyes." Rikka said.

It's true, Saya's eye color is light brown, which is really beautiful.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan POV

"Ponytail!-"

Right now, Nanami and I are doing a duet, singing Ponytail to Shu Shu.

A couple minutes later.

"Kibou ni-"

Yuka-senpai, Orine-senpai, and Makoto-senpai is singing their song, Kibou ni Tsuike.

A couple minutes later.

"Cherry cherry boy, Cherry cherry girl."

Ringo is doing a single now, singing Nagisa no Cherry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Karin POV

"This is..."

We looked around.

"Kirara." I said.

"Those pictures." Kyoko said.

I looked at the picture.

"Acchan the 13th, and Acchan the 14th."

"Katagiri Atsuko is Acchan the 13th, and Nagisa-san took her place as Acchan the 14th."

"Takahashi Minami the 4th, and 5th, Takamina-san." I said.

"Yes, and Ooshima Yuuko the 7th, and Ooshima Yuuko the 8th." Kyoko said. "And the Yuuko right now, Ooshima Yuuko the 9th."

"Kyoko, let's go back before Tsubasa-san gets here."

"Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"I'm tried..."

I was holding 3 bags in one arm and 4 bags in the other.

"Hibiki-san what about you?"

"I'm fine, and do you guys want to stop at the cafe?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure, but..." I started. "I have no money.."

"Me too.."

"I used it on Saya."

"Well, I guess..." Hibiki started. "I'll pay for all of you.."

"Really?!" Saya and I yelled together.

"Don't get the wrong idea!"

Hibiki was blushing.

I giggled a bit.

"Don't worry," Rikka said. "Saya and I will bring our bags back, Hibiki-san and Miki-san you guys can go ahead."

"I hate you Rikka."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Karin POV

After comming back, Kyoko and I went for the bath.

"Is there anyone here too?"

"Yukirin-san? Mayuyu-san?" I said.

"Yes," Yukirin answered. "Kyoko-san and Karin-san, right?"

We nodded.

"Do you feel relax?" Mayuyu asked.

"Yes, of course."

I felt kinda shy because of my idol is in front of me.

"No need to be shy." Kyoko said.

"Karin-san?" Mayuyu said.

I fainted at Mayuyu saying my name.

"Karin-san!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"That was yummy!" I yelled.

I just ate 1 chocolate cake, and 2 strawberry short cake.

"Hey," Hibiki said to me. "-you know you have to pay me."

"I know, I know!"

I smiled at her.

"How troublesome..."

She smiled back.

We started laughing for a bit then went back for dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! I'm sorry if the ending is too... I don't know... Boring? I didn't have much idea XD


	7. Hand Shake Event : New Empire!

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Hand Shake Event : The New Empire?!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"One, Two, Three, Four."

I was counting to myself while practicing Shonichi.

"Okay!" Ushiyama-sensei said clapping his hands. "Get in formation! We're practicing Ponytail to Shu Shu next."

"Hai!" We yelled.

First in the middle was Me and Hibiki, Behind us was Kyoko, Next to my side is Nanami, Ringo, and Karin, Hibiki's side was Mikan, Saya, and Rikka.

We heard the door open before we could start.

"Tsubasa-san." I said.

"Good, you're all here." She said.

"Is there something wrong?" Saya asked.

"Look at this."

She took out her pad, and showed it to us.

"'Nanami-chan is so cute!'" Hibiki read out.

"'Miki-Miki is so cool! Her clothes shines along with her smile!'" Saya read out.

"'Saya-chan's smile is so cute! Her eyes sparkle in a radiance of her own!'" Rikka read out.

"'Rikkari is so clam, her long dark blue hair lights when the sun shines on it.'" Karin read out.

"'Karinrin has leadership! Her smile and encouragement helps me out, on my problems!'" Kyoko read out.

"Kyoko-chan long green hair is the nature look for trees, it clams me down whenever I'm looking at it.'" Nanami read out.

"Mikan-chan reminds me of a beautiful Sakura Tree.'" Ringo read out.

"Hibiki-chan is so beautiful, she looks like Chieri-chan, I hope she becomes the next Center.'" I read out.

We looked at each other.

"Tsubasa-san, these are fan mails? And they're to us." Kyoko said.

She smiled.

"0048 Under-studies, are you ready to hear what I'm going to say."

"Hai."

"Hand Shake event, where fans around the world gets to have a hand shake with their 0048 idol, and now it's the Under-studies turn."

"Us?!"

"Why? Are we that popular?"

"Yes, but, not has popular to beat the 77th Generation."

I held on to Saya as she did the same thing.

"Really?!" I yelled.

"To beat the 77th Generation?!" Saya finished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I took a bath with Acchan, Chieri, and Hibiki.

"Ahh, this feels nice..~" Acchan said.

"No kidding.." I said.

I relaxed a bit.

"Miki-san, Hibiki-san, I heard from Tsubasa-san that you guys are doing the Handshake event." Chieri said.

"Yes, but, I don't know what to wear.." I answered.

"Me too.." Hibiki said.

"Don't worry." Chieri said. "You'll find something soon."

Chieri smiled to us.

'Even a smile and I'm blushing.'

"Of course! I'll help out." Acchan said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yep!" She took my hands. "Anything for a understudy."

She smiled.

'Ahh... My idol, is holding my hands.'

"And, I'll help you, Hibiki." Chieri said to Hibiki.

"Really?" Hibiki smiled. "Thanks.."

This is a dream right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Time skip...

I was wearing a white skirt, with a little aqua bow at the side of my waist. Aqua shirt, and black vest, and black flats.

My hair was in a high ponytail with my mother's ribbon.

"Woah! Miki-san! You looked kawaii." Mikan said to me.

"Re-re-really?"

I blushed a bit.

"I see everyone is ready."

"Tsubasa-san."

"C'mon! Everyone is waiting,"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We set up everything already and waited for fans.

"This is boring..." Saya said. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Saya..." Rikka said.

I was with Hibiki, Saya, Rikka, and Mikan.

The other side was, Karin, Kyoko, Nanami, and Ringo.

"Uhh..."

"Huh?" Nanami said.

"This girl is Minako," The mother said. "She said she adores your smile at that video, c'mon, Minako, ask her."

The little girl... Minako, put her hand infront of Nanami's place.

"Can you please shake my hand!"

Nanami smiled a took her hand.

"Minako.. Say Thank you."

"Thank you, oneechan!" She waved. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye.." Nanami waved back.

"Even a hand shake could make a little girl smile." Ringo said.

I smiled.

Time pasted and we greeted people.

I met 4 little girls, 2 little boys, 6 boys our age, and 2 adults.

We felt a crash.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

We saw some... DES?!

"What?! I thought they ended.." I said.

We heard a smirk... (Idk how xD)

"I'm Zodiac new empire..."

"Empire?" Hibiki said.

I jumped over.

"This is bad..." I said.

"What should we do?" Ringo said.

"Right now, we should protect the Fan-tachi, we can't let any harm to them!" Karin yelled.

"Roger!"

We ran to where the fans were.

"Minna! Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Look! 0048 understudies!"

"We're sorry! But we have to close down the hand shake event, Zodiac has a new empire," Hibiki said.

"Thank you for supporting us 0048 understudies!" Kyoko said.

We bowed.

We heard a loud boom.

"We don't have time! Hurry up and run!" Karin yelled.

We waited for them to run.

"Okay, now it's our turn to run to Flying Get." Hibiki informed.

"Hai!"

"Minna!"

We put our hand on our ear piece.

"Tsubasa-san? What's wrong?" Nanami asked.

"Right now, Zodiac has the place surrounded the place, we can't find a open space or get in to come pick you up, sorry, you'll have to wait for a while."

"What!" Saya yelled.

"No way!" Rikka said.

"This is bad..." Mikan said.

"What should we do?" Ringo said.

"First, we should find a place to hide." Kyoko said.

"True," Nanami said.

"But, where?" I finished.

We ended our chat because of a gun shot, I pushed Mikan down, so I came down with her.

"Miki, Mikan, Are you alright?!" Karin asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Miki-san, You're arm..."

"I'm fine," I slowly got up.

"We'll break into two groups," Karin explained. "Group 1 will be Me, Kyoko, Nanami, and Ringo, Group 2 will be, Miki, Hibiki, Saya, Mikan, and Rikka."

"Got that!" We yelled.

"Run!" Karin yelled.

We went to our groups and ran away in time.

"Where should we hide?" I asked.

I looked back.

"Mikan! Hurry up and run!" Saya yelled.

We stopped.

"Mikan..." Hibiki said.

"I can't..." Mikan said.

"Mikan." Rikka said.

"Why?!" Saya yelled.

"I... I... I can't go on.." She stopped.

I saw as the robot came closer to Mikan.

"Mikan!" We all yelled.

I ran to Mikan.

"Miki!"

Mikan turned around and was scared.

"Kya~" She yelled.

'I can't make it in time!' I thought for a moment while running to her. 'I'm scared.. This is the first time I have..'

"Miki!" Saya yelled for me.

'But! I can't leave Mikan like this..'

"Miki-san..."

Mikan looked at me with her scared eyes.

I finally reached her and sleid her.

"Miki-san.." Mikan said. "Stop... Please! Just leave me alone! I can't do anything... Why even try-"

"Yume wa ase no naka ni..."

"Huh?"

I dropped my arms down, and grabbed the DES's gun.

"Let go!"

I closed my eyes.

'Those times everyone had... Just like what Acchan said... I don't this to end at our generation!'

"Miki-san!" Mikan yelled for me.

BOOM!

Mikan eyes widen.

"Are you girls okay?!"

I opened my eyes.

"I wasn't shot?" I asked myself.

"Takamina-senpai! Yuuko-san, Sayaka-san, and Tomochin-san.."

Hibiki-tachi ran to us.

"Are you alright?" Saya asked me.

"Yes.."

Hibiki grabbed my hands.

"Thank goodness you're fine.." She said to me. "You made us so worried."

"Miki-san, you have a lot for courage..." Rikka said.

I turned around.

'Did I really find fear in the battle? Or was it Courage...'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! The only parts the sounded like AKB008 Episode 6 was the fighting, Hand Shake Event And the little girl part (XD)! I hoped you enjoyed!


	8. Beyond the Door of Friendship

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Beyond the Door of Friendship

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Yosh!" I yelled. "Lets show Acchan, what we've learned!"

"Miki..." Hibiki said.

"Huh?"

"We've only learned one song.." Karin finished.

"And.." Rikka said.

"We've been at Akibastar for about 3 months." Kyoko said.

"And.." Mikan said.

"We only learned Shonichi so far." Ringo said.

"And.." Nanami said.

"Hey!" Saya yelled. "We've only learned one song, that means we could still show Acchan-tachi!"

"See!" I yelled. "Saya agrees with me."

"Anyone one called for us?"

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"Minna!" Saya finished.

A Couple minutes later...

"Ready?" I asked looking back.

"Of course!" Saya yelled.

"I'll try my best!" Mikan yelled.

"This is too embarrassing.." Ringo said.

"Should... I... Er! I'll do my best!" Nanami yelled.

"Sure..." Rikka said.

"I'll show you what I'm made of!" Karin yelled.

"This is so troublesome.. But... It'll be fun.." Rikan said.

"I guess..." Kyoko said.

"Yosh..." I started.

"Let's start!" Hibiki yelled.

(Song : Shonichi)

As the Music started, we danced along with the music.

Acchan/Nagisa POV

"A good Start." Chieri said.

I smiled.

Watashi wa tatteru akogarete ita suteeji  
Daikansei hakushu to nekki no naka

The center was Miki, Hibiki, Saya and Rikka.

Kibishii rensun jibun no kabe norikoete  
Mukaeta kyou chansu no maku ga hiraku

It was Karin, and Kyoko's turn to be in the center.

"Huh?"

"Kiara?" I said.

My and Chieri's Kiara shined.

"Woah..."

"Takamina-san."

"Yuuko-san."

"Those girls had put their best in this, didn't they?" Takamina said.

"Yeah.." Yuuko said. "And our Kirara.."

-Kagayaite mieta!

(Oh yeah, Just to say, Only Acchan, Chieri, Takamina, and Yuuko is there)

Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Sukoshi zutsu saite yuku hana  
Sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai  
Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matte iru  
Itsuka kitto negai kanau made

Miki POV

'Rikka was right, this is fun,'

Shinu ki de  
Odorou!  
Shinu ki de  
Utaou!  
Shoshin wo  
Wasurezu  
Zenryoku toukyuu de!  
Oh!

'And..'

Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Sukoshi zutsu saite yuku hana  
Sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai  
Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matte iru

Itsuka kitto negai kanau made.

'Minna is having fun, right?'

We ended the song with a fun pose.

"Kirara!" I said breaking the moment.

I heard Hibiki sighed.

"Miki, you kinda ruined the moment."

I laughed a bit, intill I heard clapping.

"Huh?"

"That was beautiful." Acchan said. "You girls.."

"Shined a lot." Chieri said.

"Really?"

I blushed.

"Of course!" I yelled. "This is our friendship!"

And... Beyond that door!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! This is just like a free chapter? Just about them showing Acchan, Chieri.. And Takamina and Yuuko? XD They just show them what they have so far. And some of you guys (Or girls), are asking when are they going to Perform... Like... You'll just have to read!


	9. Miki's Homesick?

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Miki's Homesick?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Miki.."

I opened my eyes.

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san." I said.

They started to fade away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Don't leave me!"

My eye widen.

"Obaa-san! Ojii-san!"

I stood up from my bed..

"Miki? What's wrong?"

I started to breathe heavily.

"Miki?" Hibiki asked.

"Ah," I looked at her. "Sorry..."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No..." I turned to her. "Hey.."

"Hm?"

"Do you ever feel..." I started. "Homesick?"

"Why did you bring this up?" She asked.

"Ah, sorry.." I said climbing down. "I'll go get ready, then we'll go to the pratice room together."

"Sure..."

Hibiki POV

I saw as she left the room.

"Why did she bring that out- It can't be.." I said.

'She must be Homesick..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"PONIITEERU-!"

Right now we're practicing Ponytail to Shu Shu.

"Ah!"

I looked next to me.

"Miki! What are you doing?!" Ushiyama-sensei yelled at her.

"Sorry!" She yelled.

"What are you doing? It's not like you to mess up like that." Saya said.

"Miki-san. are you alright?" Mikan asked her.

She got up.

"Sorry!" She yelled again. "Let's do this one more time."

I looked at her.

'Her eyes..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hibiki? Do you need anything?" Saya said.

"Saya.." Rikka said.

I looked around.

"Miki-san isn't here," Ringo said. "I'll go get her."

"Don't." I said. "This is about Miki."

"Hey, Hibiki, do you know what's wrong with Miki?" Karin asked.

"She's homesick." I answered.

"Homesick?" Nanami repeated.

"Yes," I said.

"What do you think we should do?" Mikan asked.

I smiled.

"Do what friends do." Kyoko said.

"I planed everything already," I said.

"Wow.." Saya said. "Hibiki, you're so smart!"

"Not really.."

"So, what's the plan?"

"So.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"Miki-san!"

I turned around.

"Saya, Rikka, and Mikan, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Hey, Miki, want to go Karaoke with us?" Saya asked me.

"Uhh.."

"I'm not taking that as a no!"

Saya grabbed me by the wrist and started running.

"Saya! Wait for Mikan and Rikka, too!" I yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hibiki POV

"Yosh.." I said.

"What are you doing?"

We froze.

'T-t-that voice..'

"Sayaka-san!" We all yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Sayaka.." Sae said.

"We're just.."

"Miki-san is homesick, and we're trying to help her-"

"Miki is homesick?" Sayaka yelled.

"Ye-yeah.." We all said together.

"We're throwing her party for her, Saya, Mikan, and Rikka, is now taking her to Karaoke, and we're going to make this place look like Okutamastar," I said.

"Hibiki-san is a good friend, right?"

I blushed.

"This is for Miki, I can't let her quiting 00,"

I looked at my hands.

'And.. That time..'

Flashback

Third Person POV

"I'm Hoshizora Miki!" A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes yelled. "And you?"

"I'm.." A girl with short blue wavy hair said. "H-H-Hanamura Hibiki.."

"Are you waiting for an Snow Cone?"

"Yes... It'll be my first time.."

"Don't worry!" 'Little Miki' held 'Little Hibiki's' hands. "I tried one before! It's very yummy!"

A couple minutes later

"I like Starwberry, please!" 'Little Miki' yelled. "What about you? Hibiki?"

"Uh..." 'Little Hibiki' started to play with her fingers. "Cherry..."

"Hai!"

They waited for the Snow Cones to come.

"Hai!"

"Thank you!"

"Miki-chan! You're smile is still the best."

"Thanks, Ojii-san! Bye-bye!"

End of Flashback

'That time she helpt me get that Snow Cone..'

"Saa, let's start!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu-" I sung.

'This was the song, Chieri-tachi sung to stop the DES on fighting,'

"That was cool." Mikan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Rikka said.

"My turn!" Saya yelled.

She went up and started.

She threw micorphones at us.

"C'mon, Miki, Rikka, Mikan." She said. "Let's sing."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hibiki POV

"This should be good." I said.

I smiled.

'Time to return a favor.'

There was sign that said.

'Don't feel bad, Miki! Akibastar is Always our Home!'

It was made by Kyoko, and Karin.

I made Starwberry, and Cherry Snow Cone for us.

I grabbed out my phone.

"Hello?" The other side went.

"Yo, Saya, We're ready,"

"Okay!"

I ended the phone call.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

I walked in the doors.

"Mou.. Where could Saya, Rikka, and Mikan go."

I looked around.

"It's so dark.." I said. "Ah, Hibiki!"

"Oh, Miki."

She turned around.

"Here."

"This is.." I started. "Snow Cone.."

"Yeah," Hibiki said. "Like that time at Okutamastar."

I smiled.

"Thanks.."

"You were homesick, and I couldn't help it but help, of course, I had help."

She moved out of the way.

"Minna..."

They all smiled.

"You didn't have to go through all of this-"

"What are you talking about?" Saya said. "We're friends right?"

I smiled.

"Thanks.. I'm... Happy.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I guess.. This chapter was about friendship? XD Anyways.. Thanks for reading!


	10. Performance On Amikastar?

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Performance on Amikastar?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"This time.." Tsubasa-san said. "We're having a Guerilla Concert on Amikastar."

"Amikastar?" I repeated.

"Yes, Amikastar is a land of Beautiful land of flowers, but after the DES attack there."

"DES.." Chieri said. "Zodiac is back, it's true.."

"So.." Tsubasa-san said. "The opening performance will be.."

I held on to Hibiki.

"0048 Kenkyuusei."

"What?!" We all yelled.

We looked at the other members.

"I know how you feel." Yuka said. "This happened to us too!"

We just froze.

"But, before their performance, the 77th Generation will be peroforming 'Niji no Ressha'."

We all unfrozed.

"What songs will we be singing?" Karin asked.

"First, you learn the song already, Shonichi, then, Oogoe Diamond, Ponytail to Shu Shu, and last song Yume Wo Shinaseru Wake Ni Ikanai."

"Yume Wo Shinaseru Wake Ni Ikanai.." I repeated.

(We Mustn't Let The Dream Die)

"They're singing that song." I heard Yukirin say.

"Huh?"

"This song... Was one of the last songs the past Center sung."

"Really?"

Yuuko walked up to us.

"Good luck!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! This chappie.. XD Chapter was short because it's just talking about their performance. Thank for readin!


	11. Welcome to Amikastar

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Welcome to Amikastar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

Practice have been very hard the past few days.

We were all breathing heavily.

"I..." Mikan said. "I.. I didn't know.. This is going to be hard.."

"Same here.." Ringo said.

"Isn't this suppose to be fun..." Nanami asked.

"You girls don't get it?"

We turned our heads to the side.

"Tsubasa-san."

"Our live, no, 0048 live is all about showing our love."

'Our love?'

"That's right."

I looked at Hibiki.

"Right now.. We're doing what we want.. I.. I want to go see our fans at Amikastar.." Hibiki said.

'Our Fans..'

I smiled.

'Amikastar...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I smiled as we practice on the flying get.

"-Oogoe Diamond!-"

We were all breathing heavily.

'Amikastar.. Our first live together..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is Amikastar..." I said.

"It looks so..." Saya said.

"Wasted.."

I turned around.

"Tsubasa-san, could we look around?" I asked.

"No," She said. "I can't let you guys get hurt-"

"We'll be fine!"

We put on our brown-black battle dress.

"We'll be off!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We ran around town.

"Ahh!"

We turned our heads to the right side.

"It's 0048 Understudies!" A little girl with dark pink yelled.

They ran up to us.

"We're your fans!"

She held my hand.

"You're my favorite 0048 idol, and as well as Acchan!"

"Ahh," I kneeled down. "What's your name?"

"Amiwasa Yoshiko!" She yelled.

I smiled.

A girl with red hair went up to Hibiki.

"You're Hanamura Hibiki, right?"

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm Ohido Akane... Nice to meet you.." She said blushing a bit.

Akane, she is kinda quiet, like Hibiki.

"I'm Hironori Hinata!" A girl with dark blue hair said.

A bit loud, but shy.. Maybe like.. A mix of Saya and Mikan...

"I'm Sakuranbi Kiyomi.." A girl with light pink hair said.

Kiyomi.. She reminded me so much like Orine and Mikan..

"I'm you big fan!" Kiyomi said to Mikan.

"Really?" Mikan shaked her hand. "Thank you for supporting me."

"We've saved all of our money to see you perform!" Hinata yelled in her quiet voice.

'I see,' I thought. 'We sing for their smiles.. And show our love.'

I smiled.

"Yosh!" I turned around. "Let's show minna our best performance!"

"Hai!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We got into our understudies dresses.

(I can't really explain, sorry.)

"Good luck!" I yelled to the 77th Generation.

"Thanks!"

We watched as they sung Niji no Ressha.

I smiled to myself.

"Acchan and Chieri are really shining the stage." Nanami said.

"But.." We heard Yuuko say. ".. If they keep on shining like that.. They'll enter Center Nova.."

"Center Nova.." I said.

I looked back.

My eyes widen.

"That gate!" I yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! As you can see.. You're going to hate me! But I love you XDDD Anyways, thanks for readin!


	12. Center Nova! : Start!

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : Center Nova?! : Start!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"Center Nova!"

I held on Yuuko.

"Don't worry.." Yuuko said. "Those girls.. They belong in Center Nova."

"But.." I said. "I want to beat Acchan, not like this."

Yuuko pat me on my head.

"Right now, those past Center are now in Center Nova, so don't worry, a new Center will open up, and Another Acchan."

I closed my eyes.

"You're right.." Hibiki said. "But.. Acchan and Chieri entering Center Nova.. It's the best for them right?"

Yuuko nodded.

"All we need to worry about is the DES," I let go of Yuuko. "I'll go protect the stage, you do your best!"

Yuuko walked away.

I turned around.

'I won't let this bother me..' I thought. 'Yoshiko-chan, Akane-chan, Hinata-chan, and Kiyomi-chan is waiting!'

I put my hand out.

"Miki?"

Hibiki put her hand on top of mine.

"Let's do our best." Hibiki said.

Saya put her hand next, then Rikka, then Mikan, then Nanami, then Ringo, then Karin, last Kyoko.

"Let's do this!" We all yelled.

"Minna no smile! We'll mamoru! Minna no yume!"

(Everyone's smiles! We'll protect! And Along with their Dreams!)

"Let's go! AKB0048!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

As we went on the stage.

'There's..'

"A lot of fans.." I said out loud.

I smiled.

"Welcome!" Karin said. "To 0048 Concert!"

We bowed.

"This is our Understudies live." Kyoko said next. "Please listen.. Shonichi!"

Tsubasa POV

"Acchan and Chieri had entered Center Nova!"

"Center Nova.."

I looked at the girls performance.

"Those girls.." I said.

Yuuko POV

I smiled.

"Good luck.."

I slice threw the DES robot.

"Yuuko! Look out!"

I turned around.

I moved out of the way at the right time.

"That was close."

I flew to where Takamina was.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," I looked at the Understudies as they were now singing Oogoe Diamond.

"Miki and Hibiki..." Takamina said.

I nodded.

"Let's go!"

"Roger!"

Yoshiko POV

"Beautiful.." I said.

Miki flew to us and winked at us.

"Pretty.." Hinata said.

"Kirara.." Akane said.

"Huh?" Kiyomi said.

"Miki's Kirara.."

Mii-chan POV

"A new kirara is born.. A girl who love her fans and... A girl who wants everyone to smile..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Thank you for reading! No message!


	13. We Mustn't Let The Dream Die

AKB0048 : The Next Generation : We Mustn't Let The Dream Die

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I was breathing heavily.

We got in position for Ponytail to Shu Shu.

(Song : Ponytail to Shu Shu)

Miki/Hibiki - KARENDAA yori hayaku  
SHATSU no sodeguchi makutte

Kyoko/Karin - Taiyou ga chikazuku kehai

Saya/Rikka - Boku no ude kara koromogae

Nanami/Mikan/Ringo - Aoi umi  
Namiuchigiwa de

Miki/Hibiki/Kyoko/Karin - Kimi to aitai

Saya/Rikka/Nanami/Mikan/Ringo - Hadashi no mizushibuki

Tsubasa POV

'Kirara is shining brightly..' I thought. 'Those girls..'

Yuuko POV

'That Light.' I smiled. "Acchan."

Yuka POV

"Woahh..."

"Kirara is shining Ippai! Ippai!" Sonata yelled.

Miki POV

"PONIITEERU!

Mikan/Ringo - (hodokanai de)  
Kawarazu ni  
Kimi wa kimi de

Saya/Rikka - (boku wa boku de)  
Hashiru dake  
PONIITEERU

Kyoko/Karin - (hodokanai de)  
Itsumade mo  
Hashaideiru  
Kimi wa  
Shoujo no mama de

LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLa...

We posed.

We were all breathing heavily.

I smiled.

"Minna!" Tsubasa yelled in our ear mic.

"Tsubasa-san?"

"DES is coming in! Hurry and come back!"

"No," Hibiki answered.

"We still haven't reached them!" I finished.

"That's right! Yoshiko-chan! and Minna!" Saya yelled.

"We can't give up here." Rikka said.

"That's.." Mikan started.

"We're..." Ringo said.

"AKB0048." Nanami finished.

"We show our love.." Kyoko said.

"In our music." Karin said.

(Song : Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ni Ikanai)

Miki/Hibiki - Hitogomi ni nagasareru uchi ni... ah

Kyoko/Karin/Saya/Rikka - Itsu no ma ni ka  
Jibun no michi ga kieta

Tsubasa POV

"Kirara Wave is over powering!"

I watched as they parted from flying get and flew to go see the fans.

'It's because I want to see them.' Acchan's words..

"This kagayaki is.." I said. "Those who are willing to give their live.."

'Acchan..'

Yuuko POV

"Those girls.." I said.

Miki/Hibiki - Hito no mure kara

Kyoko/Karin - Senaka wo mukete

Saya/Rikka - Aruki daseba ii, Hitori

Nanami/Mikan/Ringo - Jibun no ishi de

Hibiki - Doko e demo

Miki - Saa aruke!

"Takamina!"

"Yuuko?"

"This live isn't about them, it's about our love!"

"Then.."

"Let's sing!"

Yume wo wasureta wake ja nain da  
Ima tachiagare!  
Kokoro ni kusuburu kibou wo  
Moyase!

Tsubasa POV

"Kirara..."

They showed pictures of the 78th Understudies.

"Center Nova... Center Nova.."

"Center Nova? One of these girls..."

'Each of everyone has their own radiance.. But these girls..'

"They put their heart in this, puting their radiance together..."

Miki POV

Yume wo shinaseru wake ni ikanai  
Akirameru na yo  
Takanaru mune no kodou wo  
Mou ichido  
Yume wo shinaseru wake ni ikanai  
Mae e susume yo  
Shinjiteru asu ga aru nara  
Michi wa aru...

We posed.

I was breathing heavily.

"Thank you very much!" We all said together.

"Minna! Get back into the Flying Get! We can't let the fans get hurt anymore!"

I looked back.

"Roger!"

I looked at my Kirara.

It was a blue circle kirara.

I looked at Hibiki.

Her kirara was a green butterfly.

I guess it was just only Hibiki and I who got our Kirara..

I smiled and flew by Yoshiko-chan-tachi and waved.

"Watashi wo zutto wasurenai de, Yakusoku yo.." I sung before leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Final Quotes :

Miki : Seeing my fans.. Made me really Happy!

Hibiki : It's too bad we couldn't reach the DES.. But our fans..

Saya : I'm happy I have lots of supports.. I love my fans and minna!

Rikka : Being a 0048 is fun, singing and dancing..

Mikan : I'll change! I'll sing more, and dance as best as I could!

Nanami : I'll see you again!

Ringo : I'll do my best to shine more! Thank you for supporting me!

Karin : I'll do my best to bring everyone's dream come true!

Kyoko : I'll be happy to sing for my fans.

Understudies : Thank you very much!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Story! Well.. Not really the end.. Just the Season one :)) Season Two :

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai, Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this Fanfic!


End file.
